battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
To Convince Clover
"To Convince Clover" takes place directly after "Kiri and Tezz," written on November 20, 2014 in Season 2. It leads into "Racing in the Halls." Summary Full Text 'Tezzeret Verdile: '"What else can we do to convince Clover to let you train with Kierra, little Melira?" Tezzeret looks down at the little girl. She needs a bath, she’s got food in her hair. He picks out little crumbs stuck in her locks. “I don’t have any ideas right now, do you have any?” 'Melira: '''Melira shakes her head, wandering away from Tezz. She goes over to one of the benches and climbs up on it, before using it to get up on the table. She looked around the great hall from her spot on the table, enjoying the extra bit of height that she got from it. '''Tezzeret Verdile: '"No ideas either, huh? Well, let’s go bug her for a bit then, eh? We might think up something then." Tezzeret puts Melira on his shoulders and begins to walk back to his room. "Hopefully she’s around here… I don’t know where else to look for her." 'Clover Rose: '''Clover lays curled up on Tezz’s bed, looking very much like a real cat, down to the hand covering her face like a paw. She wasn’t really asleep, although that certainly appeared to be the case. The only thing that gave her away was the agitated twitching of her tail. She wiped at her damp eyes, trying to get the images out of her head. Melira, on the other hand, felt like she was on top of the world. She loved it when Tezz put her on his shoulders. It felt like she could see everything from there - even though Tezz wasn’t really that tall. '''Tezzeret Verdile: '"And there she is." Tezzeret sat down next to Clover and ran his hand through her hair, allowing Melira to climb down off his shoulders. "How are you this fine day?" 'Clover Rose: '''Clover shrugs, not turning to look at Tezz. She wipes her eyes again. “I can’t stop thinking about the Warden . . and then what happened . . with the wolves.” She whispers, her voice shaking as she does. '''Tezzeret Verdile: '''Tezzeret moves Clover closer to him and holds her to his chest. “It’s okay Clover, I’m here now. We know the Warden is gone, right? Tree told us.” He kisses the top of her head. “And you don’t need to worry about those mutts. We’re safe here in the fortress, there’s guards everywhere and very competent warriors all around.” '''Clover Rose: '"It’s not the wolves I’m thinking about.” Clover tells him, turning to look at him with red-rimmed eyes. “I-I know you said you can control it now … but … ” She trails off, unable to finish her sentence. 'Tezzeret Verdile: '"Oh… that…" Remorse crept into Tezz’s voice. "I can only do so much to reassure you that nothing’s going to happen. I do have it under control, much better control than I’ve ever had. Beyond that, you’re going to have to trust me. I… I need you to trust me…” 'Clover Rose: '''Clover nods hesitantly. “I . . I know.” She rests her head against his shoulder, deciding not to say anything else. She smiles faintly as she feels Melira hug her awkwardly from the side. '''Tezzeret Verdile: '''Tezzeret pulled Melira into his embrace. “If you feel like you ever need to talk about it, please do. I don’t want this to put a barrier between us. I don’t want to lose… this.” He hugs the two girls in his arms closer. '''Clover Rose: '''Clover wipes at her eyes again, fairly certain the tears have stopped. “I don’t want to loose it either.” She runs her fingers through Melira’s hair, frowning as she finds crumbs in it. “Why is there food in her hair?” '''Tezzeret Verdile: '"Oh she uh… she’s a bit of a messy eater. I was thinking of trying to get her a bath soon. Maybe see how warm I can make water. Speaking of, is there a body of water nearby? I haven’t seen much outside of here, the dungeon, and the destroyed village." Category:Season 2 Category:Events Category:Tezzeret Verdile Category:Melira Category:Clover Rose